


Salvation

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Love, Romance, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They lay there for a few hours, the twilight settling  around them and, for one perfect moment, as day turned to night, they were stars, shining brighter than anything in the sky.  (Skimmons. Don't like? Don't read.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation

It was supposed to be a simple operation, get in and get out. It was an old SSR base and Coulson had intel that it was completely unknown to Hydra. He'd sent Skye and Jemma in, seeing as it was an easy mission and both needed more field time.

Apparently, Coulson's intel had been flawed as the entire compound had flooded with Hydra agents the moment they'd cracked the code on the door. 

Suddenly, they were surrounded. There was no place to go. They were going to die and Hydra was going to have at least on more powerful weapon in their possession.

Not if I can help it, Skye thought. Concentrating, she sensed the frequency of the stone and tapped into it. She knew it would likely be a one way trip for her but, if it meant that Jemma got out safely and the weapons were destroyed, she'd take it.

"Jemma, run," Skye screamed as the earth began to quake. The Hydra agents were knocked off their feet, falling to the stone floor. 

"No," Jemma said, her voice shaky. "I can't leave you."

"Jem, please. I'll meet you back at the bus. I got this, okay? Run."

"Promise me," Jemma demanded. "Promise me you'll come back."

"I will. I swear," Skye said, her eyes pleading with Jemma to get out of there before she got hurt. 

As soon as Jemma cleared the entrance, the entire building collapsed in on itself. "Skye! No!"

Jemma had never been religious but at this moment, she prayed to any god that might listen that the woman she loved would be alive. Running toward the rubble, she began trying to clear it away. "Skye, please be okay. You have to be okay."

She heard a cough and ran toward the sound. She saw her love laying on the ground, gently stirring awake. 

"Told you I'd come back," Skye croaked, a slight grin on her face.

"Skye?" It was said in a breathless whisper, her voice somewhere between disbelief and utter elation as her eyes filled with tears. She was alive. Slowly, Jemma pulled the other girl into an embrace, burying her face into her shoulders. "I'm so sorry. I should have stayed."

"It's okay. I told you to go," Skye said, planting a kiss on top of Jemma's head. "We're both okay. We're okay. "

"I love you," Jemma said, her voice muffled by tears and the sweater that Skye wore. 

Skye pushed Jemma back a bit and stared into her eyes. "I love you, too," she said, her deep brown eyes staring intensely into Jemma's bright blue ones. 

Slowly, Skye's lips brushed hers and Jemma pulled her in closer, their kisses saying everything that needed to be said.

They lay there for a few hours, the twilight settling around them and, for one perfect moment, as day turned to night, they were stars, shining brighter than anything in the sky.


End file.
